


His

by SamThatWriter



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-25 20:27:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16205063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamThatWriter/pseuds/SamThatWriter
Summary: Keith is helping Lance train in the Red Lion.





	His

"Careful!" Keith said into the mic, watching Lance move around the castle, making twists and turns, dives and rolls. "Don't crash Red!" 

"I'm being careful!" Lance called back. "You can trust me!" 

Keith sighs, watching Lance starting to control the lion. 

"I think I got the hang of thi-" Lance was cut off by crashing the red lion into a small asteroid. "ARGH-!" 

Keith groans. "Get back to the castle, Lance!" 

"But-" 

"NOW." Keith says, shutting off the comms. 

\---

Lance wobbled out of the red lion, holding his arm. He sucks in air sharply, as his fingers run over a part of his arm. "Crap." He mumbles, blinking away the approaching tears. 

Keith heads into the lion room, looking sort of angry. "You could have seriously hurt Red! Or worse, yourself! You need to learn to fly, and showing off just isn't cutting it!" 

Lance winces at his words, tears filling up his eyes, thretening to spill. 

"You need to be careful, Lance, and watch where you're flying! You-" Keith stops, seeing a few stray tears drip down Lance's face. "Lance...?" He asks, the anger in his voice immediatly draining. 

Lance looks to the side, avoiding Keith's gaze. 

"Lance are you alright...?" Keith asks, gently grabbing Lance's arm. "Did you get hurt...?" 

"I'm sorry alright?!" Lance snaps back at Keith, taking him by surprise. "I'm sorry I'm not you!" 

"Lance I-" 

"And I'm fine!" Lance says, more tears spilling from his eyes. 

Keith sets his hand on Lance's cheek, wiping away his fellow paladin's tears. Lance lets go of his own arm, wiping at his other cheek. 

"I'm sorry..." Lance says, sniffing. 

"Hey, it's alright. No one's perfect." Keith says, smiling genuinely. "You did your best." 

Lance smiles slightly. "Thanks Keith..." He says, going back to holding his own arm. He winces again, touching the spot. 

"Did you get hurt?" Keith asks, looking up at the new red paladin. Lance nods slightly. "Let's get you all healed up." 

"Hey Keith?" Lance asks. 

"Hm?" Keith answers. 

"Thanks." Lance says, as the two paladins headed out of the lion room and towards the healing bay.

**Author's Note:**

> Cute


End file.
